Sorry, Ran
by sakuraka
Summary: Ran was angry at Shinichi for not telling her the truth. Shinichi ended up waiting outside her house, then...


Hi, minna…

I think I'll be out for a while because I need to focus on my studies. My words don't show it but I'm in college and I really need to focus.

'til then, snh

For now, please enjoy this one shot.  Arigatou

**Reviews encourage me to write. ******** Thanks to those who reviewed my past stories.**

Ran knew that I was Conan.

"I hate you, Shinichi! Why didn't you tell me?" These words stabbed my heart. Ran hated me. What should I do?

Due to shock, I stammered, "Ran…I-I…"

Ran went upstairs, of course, I followed her. I need to say my explanation. She stepped inside her room and locked herself in. "I'm not talking to you, baka Shinichi!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ran…" I was thinking to give it up but I thought that I should wait for her outside and face her like a man, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs, until you'd talk to me again. I don't know how long will that be…but-but I'm determined to bring you back to me…dakara-dakara, I'll wait for you!"

She never answered. I went outside their unit and waited downstairs. I was really determined to wait for her…just like her waiting for me.

It was seven o' clock pm. I waited, waited. One hour…two hours. Nine o' clock. I felt that the rain's coming.

Even the rain won't stop me. I'd still wait for her. It started to rain heavily and my clothes became wet.

I heard uncle Kogoro talking to me from upstairs, "Shinichi, why don't you give up today? It's raining very hard. You'll be having a fever!"

"No, uncle. I'll wait for her…this rain won't let me give up!" I sneezed.

Ima, uncle's talking to Ran, "Ran! Open the door! Let Shinichi in! He's already soaked in the rain! Ran."

I hadn't heard Ran's answer. I began to feel weak. I touched my forehead and felt that I was having a fever. No, not now. I'm still waiting for her. My eyes were heavy, I broke down.

"Shinichi!" I still managed to hear her dad's scream. "Ran! He fainted! I'll get him!"

My eyes opened slightly, I could see Ran's face…worried. She and uncle Kogoro were helping me to go inside. Has she forgiven me? My eyes shut down again but I could still hear them.

"Shinichi! You baka! Why did you still stay there?" I don't know if she's worried or angry. I needed to rest.

"Otou-san, I'm bringing him upstairs. Please help me."

"Okay, let's go. Lend him my clothes."

"Hai. Hold on, Shinichi. You don't have to go that far!"

Uncle Kogoro and Ran helped me go upstairs. I tried to walk by myself, "Ran, Uncle, I can do this myself…" After a few steps, I fell, "Mou, Shinichi, I'll help you."

Before uncle left, he said, "take care of that boy, you're responsible for his fever. I'm going to my office…I still have work to do. Maybe I'll sleep in my office."

And we're alone. Ran was finding me something to wear.

"Gomen, Ran…hontou ni gomen…"

My eyes were weak and I couldn't really see clearly. I felt one of Ran's fingers on my lips, stopping me from talking, "Shh, it's okay, I forgive you. For now, you should rest. Here, wear my dad's shirt."

I followed her. She realized that I couldn't undress myself so she helped me in unbuttoning my shirt. After changing my clothes, he walked me in her bed.

"There you go, you need to rest, Shinichi. I'll sleep outside."

She wouldn't be sleeping on her bed because of me, I can't allow that. I held her hand, "Matte, Ran…please stay with me."

I gave all of the energy left in me to grab her.

Ran, still was in her worried look, "I'll be with you Shinichi, Daijoubu. Now, sleep. Take a rest."

"Why don't you sleep with me, Ran?" I wanted her to sleep on her bed just because the bed was hers, "Don't misunderstand me. You know, you should sleep on your bed."

"Don't worry about me, baka."

No, I worry. I always do, Ran.

I used all of the energy to stand up and carry her to her bed. I managed to bring her on the bed.

"Now, Ran, let's sleep. I'll face this side and you'll face the other. I'm not going to do anything to you. It's just that, I won't let my girl sleep on a sofa while I sleep on her bed. Oyasumi."

I was facing her when I woke up…and she was also facing me.

"Ohayou, Ran. Now I feel better, thanks…and ano…sorry that I didn't tell you I was Conan. I just wanted to protect you."

"It's okay, Shin. I understand you. I always do…but don't' try to make me worry again like last night. I'm glad you're okay now…and I'm sorry too for being unforgivable yesterday. This is my making-up gift to you…" and she gave me a light kiss on my cheek.

"Don't tease me, Ran." I aimed for her lips.

She stopped me, "Baka, you hadn't toothbrushed yet and you're kissing me like that? What girl in the world would like that, huh, baka?"

"Oh, gomen, gomen…(laughs)"

She prepared for school. Oh, I should, too but I don't have my uniform.

"Ran, can we go to my house first before going to school? I need to change."

"Okay."

I hurriedly prepared for school knowing that my Ran's waiting. I quickly went to her side and again, aimed for her lips…nothing's stopping me now!

"That's for teasing me awhile ago. (laughs)"

"Baka, let's go. We'll be late."

I pretended to have a fever again, "Ran, I think I can't go to school. My fever's coming back."

She knew that I was acting, "Well, I think I'm not going to school also, I'll take care of you, baka."

We entered our house. I locked the door. We enjoyed the day together. I would definitely not let go of her and leave her again.

There

The ending was a little bit off but I hope you still enjoyed that.


End file.
